


Good Boy

by Alastiel



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 11:41:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22710274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alastiel/pseuds/Alastiel
Summary: For 白银太太的年下车，无限赞美白银太太的年下条漫~！https://silversw.lofter.com/post/1d1801_1c609a704https://silversw.lofter.com/post/1d1801_1c61623e5
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 67





	Good Boy

Charles刚下车就看到了公寓窗口透出的灯光，Raven还在中部待着，排除她就剩下唯一的选项。  
电梯上行的时候Charles觉得有点紧张，他不该这样的，他是这段感情和关系里的年长者，应该更镇定自若地处理矛盾把控走向，而不是像现在这样因为要见到年轻的恋人忐忑而欣喜，但他无法控制自己逐渐加速的心跳。是的，他想念Erik，这是他抛下还在圣何塞游览的学生们提前回来的唯一原因。老天，作为领队教授之一，在学校的参赛队伍刚被宣布获得冠军，甚至连颁奖礼都不及就提前溜回来真不是件好解释的事，Moira作为主领队倒是没多说什么，但学生队长Jean看起来就是了然一切的那种样子。  
Charles把发热的脸埋进手心里吸了一口气，走出打开的电梯门。

推开公寓房门后Charles把钥匙放进门后的储物格里，他一边脱鞋一边喊了声Erik。  
没有回应。  
也许在楼上？Charles把电脑包扔进沙发，箱子推到拐角处，他解着大衣纽扣在还隐约散发着香甜味道的厨房门口探一下头，然后快速上楼去书房和卧室。  
片刻后Charles脚步迟滞地再从楼上下来，重新进入厨房，这才看到之前被忽视的被放置在餐桌中央两个纸盒，教授走过去掀开盒盖，里面是还热着的曲奇饼和小蛋糕，Charles从早上奔赴机场起就没吃什么东西，这时候饿得厉害，看着他最爱的手工点心却丧失了胃口。冰箱门后如Charles所料地，里头塞满了他喜欢的各种冷冻速食和食材，所以Erik当然是来过了，除了张罗他的冰箱补给还大费周章地给他做了吃的，但Erik已经走了。  
Charles给自己接了杯自来水，他疲惫地坐在餐椅上看着重新盖好的纸盒发呆，Erik告诉过他曲奇最好完全放冷以后再吃。  
十分钟后Charles像突然被拧上发条般动了起来，他站起身快速穿过餐厅和起居室，取过大衣抓起两串钥匙拧开门把，Erik正站在门外从裤兜里掏自己那串钥匙，Charle差点直接撞进他怀里。接着他们尴尬地瞪了彼此一阵，Erik把脸上显露无疑的那些惊喜收起来，干巴巴地说，“我刚扔完垃圾。”  
他还带了点别的东西回来，Charles瞥见他拎着附近超市的塑料袋，年轻人冷着脸从教授身边侧身走进屋内，脱完鞋没有放到鞋架上，Charles注意到了这个细节。Erik把买来的啤酒和饮料放进冰箱，又整理了一会，Charles坐在沙发上随手拿起本旁边矮柜上的期刊，竖起耳朵听Erik关上冰箱门洗手擦干，在他往玄关走的时候站起身快步跟上去。  
Erik穿鞋的时候被Charles从背后抱住了腰，后者听见他急促地吸了口气，就把手臂圈得更紧些。  
“别走。”Charles把脸蹭在Erik的飞行外套上，他可顾不得再维持什么年长者的矜持了，他想Erik想得发疯，“我都提早回来了，还怪我吗？”  
“不怪你，是我不懂事。”这就还是在赌气的意思。Charles也没耐心再在言语上给彼此找台阶下，他把手直接伸到下边去揉Erik的胯间，那里果然已经隆起了，还不等他在心里第无数次感叹青少年的多巴胺分泌之旺盛，就被拽住手腕扯到墙边压住，Erik喘着气用另一只手扣住Charles的腰把他锁在自己胸膛和手臂间，低头一口咬在他嘴角上，Charles半真半假地发出吃疼的声音，张开嘴放Erik舌头进来在口腔里粗鲁的搅弄，喘息吞咽和粘膜刮擦的细小声音混在一起回荡在两个人脑子里催发情欲， Erik撤出舌头又咬住一瓣浆果般丰厚多汁的嘴唇，甩开自己的外套再用胯骨紧紧抵住Charles的，裤裆里的勃起很快把对方蹭硬。  
Charles在被咬吻到下方去时仰头发出呻吟，嘴唇是被蹂躏后的那种艳丽红色，Erik边在他耳下那块敏感的皮肤上用力吮吸边娴熟地扯开他的皮带和裤链，把他的阴茎掏出来捋下包皮搓揉前端已经濡湿的缝隙，前液溢得足够多时就用掌心去刮蹭，再握住柱体套弄，Charles难耐地哼叫着挺腰往那个拳头里撞了几下，绕在Erik颈后的手指徒劳地抓挠刚剪过的短发，Erik会意地再吻住他，快速撸动他性器的同时用自己胯间那一大团硬热挤他的囊袋，Charles的腰很快就软了，Erik掐住一边的臀瓣把他重新扯高，然后用Charles熟悉的那种速度和力气把他往墙上顶，Charles被他弄得后穴都收缩起来，仿佛Erik还穿着裤子就已经在操他了，这想法让他的尾椎痒得发疼，很快就在Erik手里高潮，喊着恋人名字全射在了那件他极为喜爱的黑色针织衫上。  
Charles软在Erik肩膀上享受余韵，接着被像个小孩似地托着屁股抱起来，他的裤子都被褪了一半，Erik边走边在露出的那半边裸臀上揉着，手指有意无意地往肉团之间的缝隙里探，Charles收紧悬在那束细腰两侧的膝盖，他轻喘着去舔Erik的耳垂，收获对方愈加情动的回应。  
被放倒在沙发上时Charles还夹着Erik的腰磨蹭，但年轻人只是俯身极为不舍地压着他吻了一会就从他腿间退了出去。Charles从迷乱中回过神，不可置信地瞪着Erik走向浴室的背影。他很快返回，把沾着精液的上衣脱了只穿着背心，还企图遮掩自己腿间的勃起，Charles好气又好笑地看他拿着毛巾过来清理自己。  
“嗯……还在生气？”Charles故意在他擦拭自己下腹时轻哼出声。  
“没有。”Erik绷紧了嘴角，过了一会才回应。  
“都气得不想要我了。”Charles想激他一下，话出口了才发现自己也有些心酸起来。  
“不是！”Erik提高了声调反驳，之后又低下头，“我很高兴你能在我封训前回来，但你需要休息，Charles。”  
Charles翻了个白眼，“感谢洲际高校棒球明星对我这个‘中年教授’有限体能的体谅。”  
“不是这个意思。”  
Erik的语气里有些异样的沮丧，他现在半跪在沙发旁的样子像只耷拉着耳朵的大狗，Charles不知道他怎么了，教授开始努力地回想自己18岁时会因为怎样的突发想法和情绪波动导致性爱中的急刹车，发现那些经历大多混杂着酒精和派对后过量的肾上腺素并不怎么有参考价值，除非……是突然清醒时惊觉对方其实毫无吸引力，这意识让Charles心凉了一瞬，但Erik此刻的眼神和动作都还在表达对Charles的浓烈欲求，所以到底怎么了？

Erik还隔着毛巾在他光裸的私处摩挲，Charles拨开他作乱的手，“不劳烦你了，我还有自己洗澡的体力。”他语调冷淡地说。  
Erik无措地收回手，他汗湿的额发垂落下来，睁大的暗绿色眼睛里闪过些慌乱，这让他看起来完全褪去了平时跟同龄人相处时冷漠沉稳的成熟假象，看起来就只是个成年不久的孩子。  
Charles心又软了，他把Erik赶去使用客卧的浴室，再起身去清理自己。

之后他们在沉默中吃完了晚餐，Erik没有再坚持要离开，他在厨房忙完后待在起居室翻了一会体育杂志就去了楼上的客卧。  
Charles强迫自己看了半篇学生论文，毫无效率地挣扎了一阵后也端起电脑回到卧室床上，右下角聊天应用图标一直在闪，那是Raven，Charles犹豫了好一阵还是点开窗口，之后还真的从聊天中获得了点关于Erik为何反常的线索——据说是来自Erik兼职餐馆老板Logan的情报。天哪他不知道为什么会跟亲妹妹聊起自己和小男友的性生活，虽然也不是第一次说起这些了，之前他跟Erik纠缠了半个暑假时就忏悔……好吧炫耀过自己的荒淫无度。

他们在Charles出发前发生了些不愉快，Erik因为知道Charles按计划无法在棒球队封训之前回来而不满，不合时宜而变本加厉地缠着Charles求欢成了争吵的导火索，正焦头烂额准备出行事宜的Charles说了些重话，导致他们在分离的一个月内除了必要的行程通报没有更多的联系。  
Charles不记得自己在争吵中说出过“厌倦”这种字眼了，而Erik显然被这个伤得不轻，甚至因为害怕被Charles嫌恶不敢再索求什么。

Charles想起Erik之前的慌张无措觉得心都疼得厉害，他在跟Erik正式确定关系前就预见到会面临这些，年龄差距带来太多太大的包括生理和心理上的差异，更不用说事业社交上的那些，倒不是说Charles会后悔，他比谁都知道Erik是多么值得爱的人，只是他还需要些时间去说服自己变得坦诚，放下年长者同时具备地自傲和自卑去面对爱人，承认自己在认真面对一段感情时一样不成熟，并且愿意一同成长。而现在，至少得让Erik知道自己在他过度旺盛的欲望和精力中得到的享受比困扰多了太多。  
Charles是真的想要他。

Charles打开客卧门的时候，Erik从床上猛地坐了起来，用那种可谓惊恐的狗狗眼瞪向门口，他上身什么也没穿，藏在被单里的下身也不见得穿得更多点，Charles当然知道他在干什么，从房间里的气味来判断应该是刚刚干完什么。  
Charles把门从身后关上时舔了舔嘴唇，他边往床边走边扯开浴袍系带，从Erik明显变幻的眼神他就知道自己的姿态举动看起来有多诱人，他把那根带子扔到一旁，任自己赤裸的泛着红潮的胸脯、小腹、阴茎和大腿在敞开的前襟里若隐若现，单膝跪上床沿的时候他看到Erik清晰地咽了一次口水，那漂亮喉结上下滚动的样子蛊惑人心，Charles也忍不住缓慢地尽量不那么明显地把口中的津液吞咽了下去。  
Erik就这么呆坐在床头看Charles从床的边沿越爬越近，胡乱堆在他腰间的被单被掀到地上，Charles在他逐渐焦灼的视线里叉开双腿跨坐到他膝盖上方，直接往Erik腿间的浴巾下伸手，掂起那根刚射过一次、或是两次却还半硬着的热烘烘的肉棒轻轻揉弄，天知道Charles有多想念这个，而Erik竟然不肯给他，可真是太不乖了。  
Charles松开手，不去看Erik略微失望的眼神，他把自己挪到Erik的腿根，撩起浴袍后摆让Erik挺立的性器隔着浴巾抵在他双臀间，上下起伏地磨蹭着并张开嘴发出细碎的呻吟，在Erik终于忍不住扶上他腰侧时贴近对方耳边，“操我，你胆敢说不就从我公寓里滚出去，坏男孩。”  
Erik在那瞬间连眼眶都红了，他发出野兽般的低吼猛地把Charles推倒压在身下，Charles惊叫了一声就顺服地被他用躯干四肢锁在怀里，张开双腿任他在自己身上啃咬揉弄蹭动了好一阵，才伸手去解开他腰间的浴巾。  
Erik已经完全勃起，深红色的粗长柱体绽满青筋，硕大龟头上裹满的前液缓慢地滴落在床单上，Charles着迷地盯着那里看，Erik还没满19岁，但无论是体格、肌肉还是性征都已经发育得堪称完美，但除了Charles，还无人知道这根健硕阳物能带来怎样的性爱欢愉，我的，Charles想，私秘的占有欲让他心跳加速，脸颊更舔艳色。他开始再次舔弄自己殷红的嘴唇，惹得Erik又低头咬了他好几下，同时急切地在他腿间摩擦顶动，龟头胡乱戳着他湿漉漉的会阴和穴口，简直像他们的第一次一样毫无章法，Charles在心里叹息了一声，还是探到腿间握住Erik的阴茎，像第一次那样引导它在自己的臀缝间缓慢地上下刮蹭，再到达洞口的褶皱处宣告即将到来的占有。  
Charles垂下睫毛咬住红肿的下唇，再挑起眼角向上看去，“直接进来，我都……准备好……啊！”  
不等他说完Erik就凶狠地把前端全挤了进去，突如其来的饱胀感让Charles弓起背叫出声，他的手被Erik紧紧包覆握住，后者滚烫粗壮的茎身从他掌心擦过撑开他的小洞插进体内，整个过程都能被清晰感受，这感受既羞耻又刺激，Charles紧绷的小腹都因此收缩震颤，牵动洞口不断翕张，一点点把Erik彻底吞进去。  
插到底以后Erik给了点时间等Charles适应，他们一个月没做了，即使已经润滑和扩张过，Charles仍紧得让Erik无法挪动，只好边在湿热的甬道里轻柔搅动，边扯开Charles的浴袍来舔弄他的颈侧和锁骨，双手更是不停地在Charles柔软胸脯和腰肢上抚摸揉捏，对这具丰腴躯体的迷恋表露无疑。  
开始吸Charles乳头的时候Erik像个不愿意断奶的狼崽一样在他胸前乱拱，鼻腔里的热气喷在Charles胀大的乳晕上，吸过一阵以后又用牙齿轻咬，边咬还边含混着说“好香好甜，我的”这样的胡话，Charles羞得用无力的双手推他肩膀，这时Erik可一点不生涩矫情了，他把往常狎戏Charles的招数都拿了出来，弄得Charles除了阴茎和乳头其它部位都软成一滩，彻底放松了后穴和内壁，Erik这才直起腰按住身下人的胯骨打桩般又狠又快地操起来。  
换第三个姿势的时候Charles刚被插入就射了，他两眼泛白地伏趴在枕头堆里，已经叫不出让Erik快一点或慢一点之类的完整单词，只能随着操弄频率发出断断续续的哼叫，酸软的手指蜷曲的趾头纠缠进潮润皱乱的床单里，Charles一次接一次被Erik扯高腰身从后面深深操进来，两瓣臀肉被撞得直晃，他知道Erik也快到了，他年轻的恋人在冲刺阶段强横凶猛得不像个人类，这次当然也不例外，每一次撞击都重重碾过Charles的腺体，过分强烈的快感从那点不断迸发，让他在自己快被捅穿的错觉里无法自控地再次勃起，Erik在绝顶的时刻几乎是嘶吼Charles的名字，接着咬住Charles的后颈，手指掐进饱满紧实的肉瓣里开始射精，Charles恍惚间觉得自己仿佛成为了一只雄兽的配偶，在一场尽兴交合后接受播种。羞耻感带来更多异样的刺激让他浑身微颤，射精过程中Erik还充满占有欲地在Charles体内轻缓顶弄，好好开发过的甬道被他们混合的体液弄得湿滑无比，Charles抵在身下织物上的阴茎在抽动间溢出一些精液，这次绝妙的高潮缓慢地从他脊髓里渗出，往躯体各处漫延，这感觉令他沉醉了好一阵。等意识稍微清明，Erik还没完，Charles却连动根手指的力气都没有了，他把潮红发烫的脸颊埋进枕头里，就这么含着那根渐渐变软的肉棒昏睡过去。

Charles在短暂的黏腻的休憩后醒了过来，彻底清醒时才发觉Erik竟然还没从他身体里出去，Charles被他扣在怀里翻到侧面，他们像两只汤勺一般紧贴着并仍然连在一起，Charles开始挣动，内壁间异物拖曳的感觉和股缝里粘黏的声响让他脸红，但还没等彻底分离，他就被一只手压住小腹捞了回去，全身颤抖地感觉到重新埋进体内深处的东西跟着Erik一起醒了过来。  
“我本来已经努力自控了的，Charles，但这次是你诱惑了我，现在，我是你的好男孩了吗？”Erik用已经硬挺的阴茎滑动戳弄着Charles的敏感点，兴奋的喘息声伴着沙哑的低语喷在Charles的耳尖上，如果他有尾巴的话，此刻该因为新一轮的爱欲勃发在身后摇得特别起劲了。  
很快Charles就只能发出夹杂着求饶词汇的认可回应。而关于“厌倦”这个词的解释，可只能等这个长夜过后再说了。

Fin.


End file.
